Domestic Interaction
by ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Some domestic interaction in an AU where Türkiye and Greece are room mates.


Heracles scooped cupfuls of dry cat food into bowls, nudging one overzealous feline from the edge of the bin to close it and set the food down for his pets. He heard a profane exclamation, followed by a white and orange blur streaking into the kitchen. Shortly after, Sadiq stumbled into the room, grumbling in Turkish about cats everywhere. "Would you mind watching where you big feet walked?" the Greek asked, wearing a mask of indifference.

"The damn things are everywhere! Such _pests_; they're as bad as cockroaches." The Turk grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards, frowning at his cat-loving room mate. "Why the hell d'you have so many as it is? There's a limit to how many animals a person can have here."

"...what do you want for breakfast? Or lunch, rather, since you decide to sleep like the dead until noon?" Heracles side-stepped the question obviously. A black tabby cat meowed, twirling itself around his feet. He picked it up and set it on a low shelf next to its sleeping twin.

Sadiq rested his chin on his crossed forearms, blatantly staring at the Greek as he walked from the sink to the refrigerator back to the sink and cabinets. Something tugged at his pant leg; he waved a hand at the general area, but he missed. A brown kitten with black points clawed its way up his pant leg to walk unsteadily down thigh to sit on his knee. It looked at him and meowed, as if complaining his leg was too uncomfortable to sit on. "Bratty little thing, you're as bad as him." Green eyes blinked at him, and a tiny pink tongue curled as it yawned widely.

"Here. Lunch." Heracles set a bowl on the table behind his room mate, lifting a cat off the tabletop and setting it on his shoulder.

"What the hell is this?"

"Avgolemono soup; basically chicken and rice."

"Better not have any cat hair in it..."

"If it's in there, it's not an accident." The Greek returned to the stove, getting himself a bowl of soup and sitting on the countertop. He blew a spoonful of soup to cool it, then offered the spoon to the cat on his shoulder. The grey tabby's whiskers twitched, and it licked its nose before tentatively tasting the soup.

"You actually share your food with that thing?"

"Why not? She's gotta eat, too." He began eating for himself, offering the cat the spoon every once in a while. Cats only eat an amount that equates to a mouse, but they eat often.

"Hey, nudge, knock it off, or you're going on the floor!" Sadiq poked the brown cat's side, lifting his bowl with the other. It looked at him, sat on his thigh, then hopped onto the table and stared at the bowl.

"Just let him sniff it; he doesn't normally eat people food anyway. Greco's just curious."

"Greco? Greek?" The Turk set the cat back on his lap and put the bowl on the table. "Hey, don't lick my spoon, you little—I thought you said he didn't like people food."

"Oh, is he eating?" Heracles never seemed to be fully awake or aware of his surroundings. Sadiq looked over his shoulder, doing a double-take at the amount of cats that seemed to have appeared, covering the Greek's legs, shoulders, and coating the floor directly beneath his feet.

"Holy shit, they multiplied," he muttered. Greco stood on his hind legs and sniffed the inside of Sadiq's bowl, taking a taste of the broth before lapping up a few drinks and sitting back on his lap. He cleaned his whiskers and face, licked his paws, and tucked his feet underneath him, purring loudly. "You're not so bad when you're sleepy, cat." Sadiq scratched the cat's chin, making him purr louder.

Heracles slowly stepped on the floor, making sure he was clear of any feet and tails. "By the way, you get to make something for dinner."

"What? Why do I have to? I'm no cook!"

"So you'd better learn." He set his dishes in the sink and ran water over them. Sadiq frowned at his back. "How do you expect to live if you can't even take care of yourself?"

"...I don't think I like you very much."

"Good; I don't like you either."

Sadiq spun his spoon in his fingers, watching Heracles out of the corner of his eye. "Doesn't mean we can't get to know each other better." The Greek took his empty bowl and spoon; Sadiq grabbed a handful of his shirt, stopping him. "Why're you so against a relationship with me? First impressions aren't everything."

"True, but for you I'll make an acception."

"Why?"

"You insulted my cats."

"Is that all? Look at this fella; he's happy as a clam." Greco mewed in his sleep, nuzzling into Sadiq's pantleg more.

Heracles stroked the cat's back gently. "There's hope for you yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to."

Greco purred, half awake and smiling.


End file.
